Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team
Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team is a 12-episode anime OVA series, with a compilation movie, Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team, Miller's Report. Synopsis Universal Century 0079: The Jungles of Southeast Asia. During the One Year War, the Earth Federation and the Principality of Zeon are fighting a brutal guerrilla war for control of the area and its resources. Zeon’s best hope for victory in the region rests with an experimental mobile armor, the Apsalus and its pilot, Aina Sahalin. Meanwhile the Earth Federal Army, which has been fighting the Zeon in the region, receive reinforcements in the form of Ensign Shiro Amada, newly named commander of the 08th MS Team. Aina and Shiro have met each other from a mutual rescue in space, but when Shiro discovers that Aina is in fact the pilot of the Zeon mobile armor he is arrested for treason. The Federation offers Shiro one chance at redemption: He must take the 08th MS Team deep into Zeon held territory to find Zeon’s hidden base. With the Zeon backed into a corner, and the Federation dependent on Shiro and his team for victory, the star crossed lovers must decide where their true allegiances lie: with each other, or with their respective sides. Characters Earth Federation Forces *Shiro Amada-Main Character, Commander of the 08th team *Michel Ninorich *Karen Joshua *Terry Sanders Jr. *Eledore Massis *Sally *Rob *'Pietro' *'Mike' *'Kojima' *'Jacob' *'Gidan Nickerd' *'Ethan Liar' Principality of Zeon *Aina Saharin *Ginias Saharin *Norris Packard *Gihren Zabi *'Von Abst' *'Arth' *'Barry' *'Cynthia' *'Dell' *'Masado' *'Nielba' *'Runen' *'Topp' *'Walter Janowitz' *Yuri Kellerne Civilians *'Maria' *'B.B.' 'Guerrillas' *Kiki Rosita *'Baresto Logita' *'Chibi' *'Hige' *'Noppo' Mechanics Earth Federation Forces Mobile Weapons *RB-79K Ball Type K *RGM-79(E) GM Precession Type *RGM-79(G) GM Ground Type *RGM-79(G) GM Sniper *RX-75 Guntank Mass Production Type *RX-79(G) Gundam Ground Type *RX-79(G)Ez-8 Gundam Ez8 Principality of Zeon Mobile Weapons *Apsalus I *Apsalus II *Apsalus III *MS-05B Zaku I *MS-06F Zaku II *MS-06JC Zaku II *MS-06K Zaku Cannon *MS-06RD-4 Zaku II Prototype *MS-06V Zaku Tank *MS-07B-3 Gouf Custom *MS-07H8 Gouf Flight Type *MS-09 Dom *MS-14A Gelgoog *MSM-03 Gogg *MSM-04 Acguy Episodes Media Music Opening: * Arashi no Naka de Kagayaite (嵐の中で輝いて, lit. Shine in the Storm) by Chihiro Yonekura Endings: * 10 Years After by Chihiro Yonekura * Mirai no Futari ni (未来の二人に, lit. The Future for Both of Us) by Chihiro Yonekura (episode 11) * Arashi no Naka de Kagayaite (嵐の中で輝いて, lit. Shine in the Storm) by Chihiro Yonekura (episode 12) * Eien no Tobira (永遠の扉, lit. Gateway to Eternity) by Chihiro Yonekura (Miller's Report ending theme) Publications *''The 08th MS Team Side Story: Trivial Operation'' *''Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team Novelization'' *''Mobile Suit Gundam: Ixtab, Goddess of the Fallen Soldiers'' (prequel) *''Mobile Suit Gundam the 08th MS Team U.C.0079 + α Tribute'' Compilation movie *''Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team, Miller's Report'' Gallery 51BHSW3XRWL._SL500_AA300_.jpg 511WMRW8B1L._SL500_AA300_.jpg 516GCAEN44L._SL500_AA300_.jpg 510BRX8E0QL._SL500_AA300_.jpg A1jysCU+bvL.png|OST External Links *Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team on Wikipedia *Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team on MAHQ ja:機動戦士ガンダム 第08MS小隊 Category:Universal Century Category:Series Category:OVAs